An in-hospital study has been initiated evaluating the effectiveness of nifedipine therapy alone or in combination with propranolol in patients with chronic stable angina pectoris. Fourteen patients completed the protocol. The combination of nifedipine and propranolol resulted in an improvement in exercise capacity. All drugs were well tolerated for the most part.